Examine the role of mutant fibrillin genotype in the clinical expression of Marfan syndrome; elucidating the influence of genetic and/or environmental modifiers, to determine whether defects in fibrillin are involved in clinical overlap syndromes, and to assess the function of individual fibrillin domains.